Stick Wars Wiki
Welcome to the Stick War Wiki! Here we house based on the Stick War series of games. Slide1.jpg|The sequel to Stick War...|link=Stick War: Legacy Slide4.jpg|Learn about the Crawler!|link=Crawler JuggerknightZhangArtwork.jpg|Juggerknights!|link=Juggerknight Slide2.png|Limbs will sever!|link=Swordwrath Empire Slide3.png|Our sister wiki!|link=https://stick-empire-fan-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_Empire_Fan_Stories_Wiki The Stick War series is a universe set during the medieval ages on a little continent called Inamorta, where empires of stick figures are pitted against one another to the death in a series of real-time strategy battles. War is the art of the century, and all forces are brought into the exchange of sword, arrows, and blood. Entire legions are devoured in flames, men are broken, and statues are left to dust. Only one empire- one of truth and knowledge as their basis- can find a way through the carnage. Their name is the 'Order'. The series has been split between many medias; through games, commentary, shorts, and merchandise, creating a universe that was never before seen by the StickPage community. Our wiki, as stated above, carries on the Stick War series and it's various properties. In addition to this, we have had to the website, and we were founded on September 29, 2010 at 8:48 PM. As of the Stick War community's knowledge, we are the oldest Stick War wiki to date. * Stick Empires Wiki (oldest) - Used for images. * Stick Empires RTS Wiki - Wiki ally! Wahoo! * Stick War Games Wiki - Used for images. No active staff on that wiki, so we can't make an alliance with them in the near future, but thanks to the founder Viliusr, they still contain a good archive of resources on the game series. * Stick Empire Fan Stories Wiki - Wiki ally. Starting less than one year after the release of the original Stick War, the user Choon Siang created our wiki on the evening of September 29, 2010. Choon Siang made the account just for this wiki, but he really didn't have too much experience creating a website. For the next year, the main page and pages like it would contain only a sentence or two of data, and since the community largely went anonymously editing through FANDOM user accounts, there was no set structure for how to create these articles. Since no other game in the series had come out by then, they were also limited by the small, contained story the original game told. Therefore, some more CREATIVE users took it upon themselves to add a few... additions to the original plot. And this is where the trouble began. Not to be stopped by any staff (Choon left long before that point), the community of FANDOM users clashed with their edits, for only a few real accounts to be stuck in the middle. Some tried to stop the fanon-lore ridden articles from corrupting any further, undoing edits, adding their own more helpful touches, and leaving the website be. While we don't know who these people were, we know for certain that they were well outnumbered. Since the game was based towards older kids, most of the users here would write about great wars against Medusa that brought the Great Knights and told the story of each and every chaos unit. These could never be proven, and were mostly fanfare. The wiki was a desert by 2016 to 2017. The highest views a page could get was 100 if it was a good week, and there was nobody left to edit. Or, well, certainly not everybody. Spoderman made his account in 2016, at the age of 10, and began writing his own fanon articles (as well as adding real articles on the wiki mainspace). People like Theldo also helped in the effort, so the wiki did pick up a bit compared to before. But it was not until 2018 that something bigger happened. SpodermanAlwaysCan got his adoption request for the wiki accepted. He now owned the wiki, and went a bit mad for the first couple of months editing. The wiki went from 60 pages to 150 within less than a year. In the first quarter of 2019, another user was bumped up to Content Moderator, AzCoy7. He was subsequently promoted to administrator. That's where our community stands at this point, but the future only tells where we'll go next. We have made a major comeback, thanks to SpodermanAlwaysCan and AzCoy7, and other active editors such as BendyStickman and Iceko208. What is the best Stick War game? Stick War, duh. ...Kill the Spartan. Stick War II: Order Empire for the win. Stick Empires, hands down. Stick War: Legacy; is this even a question? Category:Community